deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JoJo Battle Royale
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! When the whole family gets in a scrap, who is the truest JoJo of them all? Or at the very least, who's gonna live and who's gonna die?! Interlude (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) Wiz: Since it's inception in 1987, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure has become one of the most popular and well-loved mangas and anime of all time! From it's vibrant casts to it's weird story-lines, this series certainly isn't for the faint of heart! Boomstick: Cover your eyes and bring your tissues, ladies and gentlemen. because shit's about to get brutal... and possibly heartbreaking! Wiz: That's right! Every single main protagonist, or JoJo, of these whacky series are about to brawl for the title of: Best JoJo in a Fight! Boomstick: Jonathan Joestar, the vampire-slaying progenitor of Phantom Blood! Wiz: Joseph Joestar, the flamboyant trickster who defeated the Pillar Men of Battle Tendency! Boomstick: Holy shit, there's a lot of these guys. Eigo! Eigo: Yeah, Boomstick? Boomstick: Bring your sister, because we have A FUCK-LOAD TO COVER. Eigo: Got it! Sis? Kurai: Yeah, lil' bro? Eigo: We're needed at the moment. Kurai: Gotcha! Jotaro Kujo, the Stardust Crusaders' hard-headed and hot-tempered, hat-wearing punk! Eigo: Josuke Higashikata, the pompadoured delinquent hero of Diamond is Unbreakable! Kurai: Giorno Giovanna, Vento Aureo's bastard Italian son of DIO! Wiz: Jolyne Cujoh, Stone Ocean's inmate of Green Dolphin Street Prison! Eigo: Johnny Joestar, the paraplegic horse jockey of Steel Ball Run! Boomstick: WHO DA FUCK IS THIS GUY? Kurai: I think what he meant to say is-'' '''Boomstick: Hey! It's my turn to introduce!' Kurai: Josuke Hi-'' '''Boomstick: Josuke Higashikata! The fused amnesiac of JoJolion!' Eigo: Uh, guys? Kurai: He's Eigo and I'm Kurai! Eigo: Guys... Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Eigo: Guys... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Eigo: GUYS! All: What? Eigo: Why is there a Light Rift inside the recording booth? Eigo points to the Light Rift shining on the floor behind them. Wiz: No clue, let's this get started! Polls Jonathan Joestar (Cue Jonathan's ASB Theme) Joseph Joestar (Cue Joseph's ASB Theme) Jotaro Kujo (Cue Jotaro's ASB Theme) Josuke Higashikata (Cue Josuke's ASB Theme) Giorno Giovanna (Cue Giorno's ASB Theme) Jolyne Cujoh (Cue Jolyne's ASB Theme) Johnny Joestar (Cue Johnny Joestar's ASB Theme) Josuke Part 8/Gappy (Cue Gappy's ASB Theme) Death Battle *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* *K.O!* *K.O!* *K.O!* *K.O!* *K.O!* *K.O!* Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Derpurple Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TheOneLegend Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Jojo vs Jojo